


Who would've thought.

by uwurice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, basically an aged up version of my other fic, im still stuck in oikayachi hell pls help, oikawa is still a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwurice/pseuds/uwurice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are unexpected. Life is unexpected. But both Oikawa and Yachi did not expect to get in touch with each other after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would've thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i procrastinated writing a fic by making this but im actually proud of it? yeah,, i love the Oikawa Yachi opposite dynamic so much and Oikawa is a superstar in this au as well. hmu @oikayachi bc im very lonely smh.

Who would’ve thought it?

Who would’ve thought that one winter night, a girl bumped into a boy inside a sleepy coffee shop nobody knew about. Who would’ve thought that the said girl was Yachi Hitoka, Karasuno’s ex manager that lead them to nationals. And who would’ve thought that the said boy was Oikawa Tooru, Aoba Johsai’s ex setter who was scouted by a talent agency during college, and now pursues a small part-time job of being a model. Who would’ve thought that even after high school, the blonde recognised him as the captain of Seijoh, and shouted “you used to play for Seijoh!"

Who would’ve thought that they exchanged numbers that night. That they actually got along. Who would’ve thought that the girl who did her best to stay away from attention and the boy who practically lived in the spotlight found comfort in each other.

Who would’ve thought that they instantly became friends?

Who would’ve thought that whenever Yachi had her anxiety attacks, and even if he wasn’t nearby, Oikawa would drop whatever he was doing to come see her. That he was one of the few people who understood she needed space, but that didn’t mean he should completely leave her alone. Who would’ve thought that Yachi gave him a spare key to her apartment, her words came out soft but he could still hear the meaning of her words, “I trust you.” Who would’ve thought that this meant every time Oikawa had some time off from his busy schedule, he would surprise her with a gift box _ala Oikawa_. Yachi certainly hadn’t thought about that.

Who would’ve thought that as time went by, Oikawa got to play roles in movies. Before every audition, Yachi would either make a good luck charm or send a long paragraph of reassuring words to him because even the most confident of people got stage fright. To outsiders; Oikawa was conceited and flawless. But to Yachi; he was human. Who would’ve thought that whenever he _did_ land a role, whether it be acting or modelling, he didn’t even bother calling Yachi. Oikawa would go to her house to tell her about the news. Sometimes, she wasn’t there, but he was fine with waiting for someone like Yachi. Someone who was unconditionally kind and had a gentle heart. When she was home, that became a different story. Yachi would restrain herself at first, thinking it was lewd and inappropriate for a girl to tackle and bear hug a guy, but she gave into temptation in the end. Oikawa would pretend that Yachi was crushing him,

“That hurts!” Even if they both knew that Oikawa was definitely stronger than her. He didn’t like losing, but for Yachi, he would. Who would’ve thought that Oikawa would only do it to see the smile Yachi had on her face afterwards. Who would’ve thought that even after all the hugging, they cuddled. Both Yachi and Oikawa lay in bed, all snuggled up next to each other, watching a playlist of Oikawa’s Worst Movies _ala Yachi. Netflix and Chill style_. “It’s not **that bad!** ” Oikawa would complain, and Yachi would cover her mouth hold in her giggles. “Oh,” she cleared her throat, “but it is!” All fishes who want to evolve would eventually move to bigger ponds, and that was exactly what happened to Oikawa. Soon, he passed auditions that needed him to pack his luggage and film overseas. Filming for big movies tend to take a long time. Who would’ve thought that he felt homesick? Homesick because he wanted to see Yachi. The feeling was mutual. Who would’ve thought that when he finally came back, Yachi would return the favour of surprise by waiting in the arrivals area, along with fans and paparazzi, holding a small sign that says ‘Hanger Tooru’. Who would’ve thought that as soon as he saw her, he would run towards her and they would leave, hand in hand. **As friends.**

Who would’ve thought that Oikawa would bring home freebies for Yachi. Small gifts like designer clothes that were rejects or cute snow globes from around the world. Who would’ve thought that Yachi liked snow globes? Who would’ve thought that when Oikawa wanted to introduce Yachi to people he knew, she would decline. And Oikawa respected that, he really did. 60% of the time, he would stay home with Yachi. The other 40% was when the people he knew were important people. Important people who could make him rich. Oikawa dreamed that when he was rich enough, he would buy a proper home for Yachi and him. _Strictly platonic though_. Who would’ve thought that they’ve known each other for one year now, and that Yachi started to date someone she met. Oikawa could feel something tugging at his chest and even Yachi didn’t expect to date. Who would’ve thought that on a night that was vaguely similar to the night Yachi and Oikawa first met, Yachi found out the guy she had been dating was cheating on her. That night, Yachi cried. She thought of herself as someone who was worthless and would end up alone. Oikawa went to her that same night, comforting Yachi as she sobbed faintly.  
Who would’ve thought that Oikawa would’ve gotten so angry? Angry because he knew Yachi deserved better. Who would’ve thought that Oikawa gathered up all his confidence?

Why?

Because he was going to ask Yachi out.

“Think of it as rebound,” Oikawa did his best to maintain his bravery, “I’ll always be there for you.”

Who would’ve thought that Yachi said yes?

Who would’ve thought that things went back to normal, that everything was the same except for the fact that the two of them seemed happier. As if a flower was blooming amongst them.

Who would’ve thought that those two would end up together?

Oikawa did, and he was all in-your-face about it. The rest of the Karasuno family and the Aoba Johsai team knew too. _Even_ Ushijima you-should-have-come-to-Shiratorizawa Wakatoshi congratulated them.

But seriously,

Who would’ve thought that they became such a cute couple?

Who would’ve thought that the girl who did her best to stay away from attention and the boy who practically lived in the spotlight found comfort in each other?


End file.
